


Hope

by Sterek_09



Series: Hope ..... [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When love just isn't enough to save something but it's enough to give you hope .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

It's dark in the woods but that doesn't stop them , they love each other to much now that they can't stop no matter what even if Gerard did find out it was to late to marry Chris off to another hunters daughter to keep the argent blood line going . He had fallen in love with a hale not just any hale but Peter he was sassy and was annoying but the most beautiful thing Chris has ever seen his eyes are the colour of the ocean he could just look in to them at days on end . 

When Chris finally reached the clearing is faced with an image he never thought he would see Peter is curled in on him self yours red rimmed from where he had been crying and he's letting our little whimpering noise '' OMG Peter are you okay ? What's happened ? Are you hurt ? Tell me who did this I will make them pay I don't care !.'' He exclaims trying to get to bo of why his boyfriend . His lover . His mate is so sad . 

As Chris lowers him self so he get a good look at Peter to make sure he's OK , Peter pulls him down into a bone crushing hug '' I'm so sorry Chris I didn't mean to do it I swear .'' When the word leave peters mouth all Chris can think of is that the love of his life has cheated on him and now he's begging forgiveness . '' how could you Peter ? How could you cheat on me after everything we've been thought that's keeping us apart how could you ? '' Chris yells as he pulls away from Peter . Peter looks at him with and expression of shock and anger '' you think I cheated on you ? Really Chris ! If that's what you think of me then I should have , how could we bring a baby into this world if you think I've cheated . You... You asshole !! '' as he is speaking his voice getting louder and louder . 

I'm going to be a daddy . Is the first thing Chris thinks as Peter is yelling on on about how much of asshole he is , I'm going to be a daddy and I'm going to start a family with the one I love . Then he's kissing Peter stopping from ranting even more about how Chris never trusted him and how love him so much but he's such an asshole . '' I'm going to be a daddy !!'' Chris as inbetween kisses , Peter just looks up at him with a sad expression '' what about your father Chris if he found out he would kill our baby we can't let that happen .'' Then they both start crying together in the middle of the clearing . 

It Dark in the wood but their love provides hope , hope for a better future .

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this x


End file.
